


Nut Roll

by LittleKittyKiriKiri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Monster Babies, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stalking, Yandere, incubus, male yandere, monster fucking, original character x female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKittyKiriKiri/pseuds/LittleKittyKiriKiri
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone! And to anyone who doesn’t care about Christmas, just have a good day and stay safe! Today I bring you a secret santa fic I made for someone in the “Obsessed with You“ discord server! They asked not to be named but this caters to some of their fetishes and I hope many of you will enjoy it as well! This is my first original character >.<Amon the incubus has set his sights on you. There is nothing you can do to fight him off, he will claim you as his own.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 396





	Nut Roll

He’d been watching you for months now. He’s not even sure what about you drew him in. Was it the hushed way you said ‘excuse me’ after he had been the one to bump into you? Was it the way your voice broke when you said ‘thank you’ after he picked up the book you’d dropped? It didn’t matter. All he knew was that he was drawn to you. Your voice, your body language. That careful disposition and the way you curled up into yourself during embarrassing situations. When you were flustered to the point of speechlessness after he called you cute, he knew he was hooked. Oh, he was going to have fun with you.

He took the appearance of a young man your age who stood only six inches taller than you and marveled at how poorly you hid your excitement. Quick, sideways glances and teeth nibbling on your lip as he spoke to you. He didn’t always take the appearance of a human, however. Sometimes he shifted into a cat and simply watched you on your way home. Your smile was so precious when you noticed he was following you. Undeterred by the fact that he appeared as a black cat, you petted him and even scratched his chin, just the way he liked. You were even kind enough to let him into your house and feed him. A small supply of cat food sat in your pantry, just for when he would stop by. You’d even talk to him. It started with little comments like ‘who’s a good kitty?’ or ‘are you hungry, little guy?’ But soon enough, you began talking about your day, laying your heart bare to a little creature you believed didn’t understand you.

It made him want you even more. You were so sweet, so innocent. You didn’t deserve the stress that life put you through. You deserved to be pampered. Spoiled, even. He was able to provide you comfort by sitting in your lap and purring up a storm when you began to break down after a long day at work, but he longed for the day he could embrace you properly. Under no circumstances, however, could he rush the process. Everything had to be _perfect_. You deserved no less. Roaming around your house as a cat allowed him to learn the layout of your home and observe your daily routine. He’d often sit on the back of the couch and watch you on your laptop as you scrolled through items you clearly wanted but couldn’t afford.

It was just a coincidence, of course, when said items showed up on your doorstep a few days later. Your first reaction was confusion. The items were addressed to you, but you were sure you didn’t order them. He couldn’t get enough of your face. Scrunched up expression, head tilted in thought. He’d jump up on the counter and sniff the package in his cat form as if he didn’t know exactly what it was. The smallest of smiles graced your lips when you read the attached gift note.

_To my Princess,_

_I know that you’ve been through some difficult times lately, but you won’t have to worry about_

_that for much longer._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Was it too cliché? The blush on your face and that sweet giggle reassured him that you understood and appreciated the gesture. You were so grateful for just a simple gift. He wondered how grateful you would be for the love and affection he would give you once he claimed you as his own.

***

He was ready to begin. So, he started appearing in your dreams. Just a faint whisper in an otherwise unrelated scene, or a glimpse of glowing blue eyes in the dark. His scent lingered in the air even after you woke up. Occasionally, you would find yourself situated on one side of the bed and the sheets arranged as if someone had just left. Were you starting to get worried? You were just too fun to tease; he couldn’t resist. He was clingier than usual. He insisted on sitting in your lap every chance he got and slept curled up on your stomach every night.

Your mind was almost too easy to invade. He saw the upsetting events of the day replay in your head as you tried your best to relax. Having to work such a mentally taxing job for measly pay was really taking a toll on you. He silently promised you that soon you would want for nothing at all, and any job you worked would be because you enjoyed it, not because you had bills looming over your head at the end of every month. Humans were strange creatures, and he knew some enjoyed feeling productive even if they did not need to work. An industrious person like yourself surely fell into that category. Luckily for you, he would be there to reign you in if you started to overwork yourself. In the meantime, he would spoil you with gifts.

Even though no one was around (to your knowledge, at least) you blushed bright red when you opened his latest present. A lacy blue set of lingerie, with the instructions that you wear it to bed tonight. The idea itself had you scrambling to put the items back in the box and hide them in the back of your closet. He wasn’t pleased by your disobedience, but your sheepish reaction was absolutely worth it.

That night, you lay on your bed with eyes gently shut and your hands down your shorts. Were you thinking of him? Hmm, seemed that you were imagining some actor from a movie you’d recently seen. That just wouldn’t do. This time, he appeared in your daydream. Losing control of your thoughts and having an image forced into your mind was understandably disconcerting, but his appearance had the desired effect. Your chest heaved and your fingers quickened their pace. He watched you in silence from his spot on your bed, noting how you preferred to touch yourself. This would be the last orgasm you ever gave yourself. After tonight, he would take care of all your needs.

***

Only a day later, and you were already playing with yourself again. It was early, and you hadn’t’ even gotten out of bed yet. No no, this simply wouldn’t do. He batted your hand away and meowed loudly whenever your touch wandered too far south for his liking.

“I know you want me to pet you, but I need some petting too, little guy,” you huffed in frustration.

He jumped off the bed and meowed loudly, looking back at you.

“Buddy, it’s way too early for me to feed you!”

His only response was a mrow from further down the hallway. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, resigning yourself to the fact that he would not leave you alone until you fed him. You just wanted to relieve some stress, was that so bad? According to your little friend, it was if it meant he wasn’t getting his breakfast.

“All right, all right! I’m coming,” you called out to the little pest. By the time you managed to drag yourself into the kitchen, he was already standing on the counter. “Yeah, I’ll get your darn food.”

Just as you reached for his food container, you noticed the dish sitting on the counter. In your sleep addled mind, you didn’t register the dessert neatly plated with a note in a rather elegant script. Usually, your secret admirer only sent you packages. But this… this meant he was in your home. On a delicate looking dish decorated with a pattern of blue flowers sat a nut roll, topped with powdered sugar and a precut slice. You should have panicked. But your mind was just barely catching up with the severity of the situation. All you could comprehend at the time was that there was a yummy treat on your counter and a mysterious note.

_I will be with you sooner than you think, my little Almond._

What did this mean? You would have to think about how to deal with this situation at some point. However, first you would indulge yourself. You didn’t even notice how your companion stopped his yowling and sat stone still, intensely observing you as you grabbed the slice of nut roll. The treat tasted absolutely divine. The nuttiness of the filling was perfectly complimented by the sweetness of the powdered sugar and the buttery texture of the crust. A delighted sigh fell from your lips. It was just what you needed after a rough week. The slight movement of his head tilting drew your gaze to your little friend.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget about you,” you giggled. “Want a bite?” You joked and held out the slice. He sniffed it, and just stared at you. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

He sat there, watching you. Subtly at first, his fur began to flutter in an unseen breeze. He opened his mouth as if to meow, but only dark mist spilled from between his fangs, engulfing his entire form.

“Buddy? What’s going on?” You questioned. This was starting to get weird.

A rush of hot air forced you back from the counter, and you closed your eyes on instinct at the dry heat. When you opened them again, the black mist had engulfed your entire countertop, obscuring your kitty from view. When you opened your eyes again, he was gone. In his place was a man. A naked man. With wings. And horns.

“What the heck, where is my cat? And who are you? And why aren’t you wearing clothes!”

“Oh darling, you don’t recognize me?” He shook his head in disappointment.

“E-excuse me?”

He stood up from the counter and walked towards you, stretching his wings as far as they could go in your little apartment. His wings were jet black, shaped like those of a bat with an iridescent blue sheen visible as he flexed them. Equally dark horns curled from above his temples, pointing towards the heavens. With every movement he made, you noticed something new about him. When he tucked a strand of his long, black hair behind his ear, you saw the sharp, pointed claws growing from his fingers. Just when you thought there was nothing that could possible make this man any more strange, a snake like tail curled around his torso. The scales were a deep black, with that same blue sheen to them as on his wings, though much more pronounced. He wouldn’t stop walking towards you, and eventually your back was up against the wall. He smiled and licked his fangs when he saw how your body trembled.

“W-who are you?” This wasn’t happening. This was _not_ happening.

“You’ve called me a few different names in my time with you: buddy, little guy, and the like. But my name is Amon.” He towered over you and stared you down with those slit pupils. He must have been at least eight feet tall.

“I’m sorry, Mister Demon! I didn’t mean to disrespect you by treating you like a cat.” Your lip quivered. All this time, your little cat was actually a horrific demon in disguise! You didn’t want to think about what he was going to do to you. Was this the end? Was this how you died? Torn limb from limb and eaten alive by—

“What in the world makes you think I want to kill you?” His deep voice rumbled through your bones as he gripped your chin in his massive hand.

“Huh?”

“I can see everything going on in that pretty little head of yours, my dear. There’s nothing you can hide from me. Now, I hope you’re ready to be bred.”

“Wha- h-hang on!”

“I think I’ve waited long enough, to be frank.” He grabbed your waist with both hands and picked you up as if you weighed nothing at all. Your stuttered protests seemingly fell on deaf ears as he casually proceeded to carry you to your bedroom. He gently set you down on the bed, and you blinked up at him. Standing over your sitting form made him look even taller, and the rubbing of your thighs did not go unnoticed by him. “Excited already, are you?”

“No! Don’t say things like that.” You bit your lip and looked away from his imposing gaze.

He only chuckled at you. “Lying will do you no good. Now, here’s what’s going to happen. As an incubus, I feed off human sexual energy. And I am very hungry, do you understand?”

“Wait but—incubus aren’t real!”

“Don’t interrupt me again,” he growled. “For future reference, the term is _incubi_.”

All you could do was squeak out a pathetic “I’m sorry” in response.

Before your mind had any chance to process the existence of literal demons, or incubi, you were flat on your back as he grabbed your ankles and pulled you like a rag doll till your butt was at the end of the bed. His clawed fingers slipped under the waistband of both your shorts and underwear. You were stock still in fear of him accidentally slicing your flesh open with those sharp appendages.

_Rrrrrrrip!_

And just like that, your lower half was laid bare to him.

“M-my pants!” You covered yourself with your hands and attempted to close your legs, but his hands kept a steady position on your inner thighs. It was as if you were pushing against stone; his grip simply would not budge.

“Are you going to make me work for my meal? Lucky for you, I _love_ playing with my food,” he said as he licked his lips.

His tail wasn’t _that_ long, was it? you’d only caught a brief glimpse of it but you could have sworn it wasn’t long enough to slither around his torso, wrap tightly around your conveniently crossed wrists, and then pin them to the mattress above your head.

“There we go,” he stated with satisfaction. “Now, I’m going to eat you up.”

“Metaphorically?”

His only response was a smirk and to lower his head to your pussy. Your incessant squirming did not deter him one bit. He didn’t even have to bring his lips to your cunt, opting instead to stick his tongue out towards your clit. How could a tongue be that long? You craned your neck to get a glimpse of what he was doing, and gulped when you saw that his tongue was forked at the tip. The two tips seemed to move independently, flexing and curling while spit dripped from them onto your sensitive flesh. As much as you wriggled, you cold not put enough distance between yourself and that inhuman appendage. He began slowly licking at your hole, before pressing his tongue firmly to your lower lips and licking upwards. He flicked your clit with his tongue, and you thought that would be the worst of it, that he would just use his tongue to massage your clit like any man would.

Then you felt him push his tongue to your sensitive nub again, this time using the forked pieces to gently squeeze your clit on either side. Screaming and squealing and begging for mercy did you no good. You were not getting out of this without coming at least once on this monster’s tongue. It didn’t help that you were already partially aroused from your earlier efforts to masturbate, but this was pleasure on a whole other level. You were already close, so when he snaked his hands up your torso to play with your nipples through your shirt, all hope was lost. You moaned wantonly and clamped your legs around his head, riding his face as his lips closed around your cunt to add suction to the mix of sensations.

Your efforts to fight off the hulking demon having his way with your body were hopeless, and you realized this as you came all over his tongue. He slurped up your juices greedily, groaning in delight as if it were an exquisite feast. Considering his nature, it very well might have been.

“Absolutely delectable,” he muttered against your slick skin.

“Why… why are you doing this?”

“I’ve chosen you,” he said as if that meant anything.

“For what?”

“To be my wife,” he declared as he licked up any remaining juices on his face with his enormous tongue.

“Incubus have wives?”

“Incubi. And yes, if we so choose.”

“Wait, what does that even mean?” Your head was spinning. What need would demons have for something as intimate as marriage?

“It means that you are mine, and mine alone. Your soul and body belong to me, and I will take care of your every need.”

He grabbed your calves and situated your legs on his shoulders, though they didn’t quite reach all the way to the top of his torso. The width of his hips alone was wider than your entire body, and you dreaded to think how big his cock was. Hesitantly, you glanced down. And immediately regretted your decision. His cock looked to be about as thick as your wrist, and long enough to almost reach your navel when he began rubbing it against your sensitive pussy. It was hot to the touch and covered in numerous veins, dripping precum that looked like it was steaming as it slid down his shaft. Aside from its massive size, another characteristic separating it from a mere human cock was the strange texture of raised bumps that covered his shaft from the base to just below the head.

“Wait, hang on! I’m sorry but that—that’s just not going to fit!” You screamed and attempted to move your hips away from him. He wasn’t seriously thinking of sticking that inside of you, was he?

“Don’t worry, darling.”

“I can’t just not worry! That thing is not going to—ah!” Your protests died in your throat when he spread you open with his thumbs and spit directly onto your hole. It felt different before, hotter and thicker. And it tingled.

“What—nngg what is that?”

“Just a little something to help you relax.” He rubbed the hot fluid across your entrance, which only made the sensation worse. Wherever the liquid touched, you felt pulsing heat and your pussy began contracting on its own. You almost screamed when he pulled the hood of your clit back and let a glob of the strange fluid land directly on your clit. The prickling feeling of his saliva had you closing your eyes and writhing on the bed, which was enough distraction for him to begin pushing into you.

“Wait, no!”

As you predicted, it didn’t fit. However, he was not deterred. He simply pulled back and continued to prod at your entrance. You weren’t sure if you wanted to clench to keep him out, or to try to relax so that the fit wouldn’t be painful. To your horror, with each new attempt your pussy began to give little by little. Soon enough, he managed to fit the tip in. The initial stretch was painful, but the feeling began to fade after a few seconds. He continued to shush you and stroke your hair the entire time, pushing in just a bit more once your breathing had calmed down again.

It felt as if with every inch, the rational part of your brain just melted away. The pain lessened as he went on, and you were grateful for how he took his time with you. Even though he was a literal demon who infiltrated your home under false cat pretenses and was taking advantage of you, your heart ached with every gentle whisper and affectionate caress of your face. When was the last time someone had spent this much time making you feel good?

When the heated tip of his cock hit your cervix, you feared that he would try to continue ramming into you. But thankfully, he was more sensible than that.

“Hmm, seems you won’t be able to fit all of me. But that’s all right. You feel perfect, my dear.”

Was he talking to you? It was hard to focus on anything with a massive, pulsing cock stretching you open.

“Fucked stupid, and I haven’t even moved yet,” he chuckled.

A careful roll of his hips woke you from your stupor.

“Wait! Please…” You whined, not even sure what you were asking for.

“Please what? Don’t you want to cum? I can promise you this will feel better than your little fingers ever could.”

The worst part was that he was right. You wanted to cum. Your shame left you with every tremor of pleasure sent through your body. Was it so bad to want to be fucked into oblivion by an incubus?

He began pulling his cock out of you, and you whimpered at the sensation.

“Sh, it’s okay. Just relax,” he said as he kissed your cheek.

The odd texture of his cock ensured that you felt every little bump and ridge of his veins as he pulled out of you. Once only the tip remained, he pushed into you again. He was slow and methodical, watching your face for any signs of discomfort and stopping whenever he saw pain on your face. It took a few tries, but eventually he was sliding in and out of you with relative ease.

Now the real fucking could begin. He began a steady pace, stroking your insides with the entire length of his cock as he lulled you into a false sense of security by taking it easy on you in the beginning. He relished in your screams and moans as he suddenly pounded into you with a grunt, marveling at the way you tightened around him. When he could tell that you were getting close, he grabbed underneath your knees and leaned over so that he could examine your face more closely while hitting an even better angle. You didn’t think it was possible, but his body became even hotter as loomed over you, causing sweat to coat your skin.

“My my, I’ve been so consumed by your sweet little pussy that I’ve completely neglected these,” he said as he used his claws to tear straight through your shirt. “I hope you can forgive me, love.” He kissed, fondled and sucked on your breasts without faltering in his rhythm at all. There was no end in sight. He continued to ravage your body without even breaking a sweat, praising you every time you came on his cock. “I can’t wait to see these tits leaking milk”

“Wha—what?” Your voice was so hoarse from all the screaming you’d been doing that you could barely speak anymore.

“And I can’t wait to see your womb swollen with our children,” he placed his hand on your navel and gently rubbed the skin of your abdomen.

“Wait, but—I don’t want to have children!”

“Don’t worry. I know you’re going to be a wonderful mother.”

“No, that’s not what I—” your protests were interrupted as he filled your mouth with his tongue, gliding it over yours and forcing you to swallow copious amounts of his saliva. It tasted… mildly sweet, with a faint hint of strawberry. Definitely not what you imagined demon spit would taste like. The longer he kissed you, the hazier your mind became. Every sensation was heightened, from the scraping of his nails against your skin to the scaly tail that still held your wrists firmly. But said tail eventually released your arms, only to sneak down to flick at your clit.

The oversensitivity of your body was starting to take over. The pressure in your lower body continued to build until it bubbled and spilled over his cock in the form of clear liquid spurting from your pussy. You grabbed his shoulders and dug your nails into his skin as you came. You were too dazed to even try and fight back now, and he knew that. You were melting.

While you didn’t have any frame of reference for what it would take to make an incubus come, you did not expect him to orgasm so soon. He growled menacingly as you felt your insides flood with liquid fire, continuing his thrusts with vigor. You thought that meant that it would be over, or that you would at least get a reprieve. But you were oh so wrong.

“Perfect, perfect,” he muttered. His cum leaked out of you with every thrust, and you felt a surprisingly pleasant breeze on your overheated skin. When you opened your bleary eyes, you saw that he was using his wings to help you cool down. “Don’t pass out on me yet. We’re not even halfway done.”

Swiftly yet gently, he grabbed your hips and positioned you on all fours. You were glad for the break your pussy got as he pulled out for a second, but it was short lived. Your weak body could not support yourself, so your face was buried in your sheets while he held your hips up with his hands. Even kneeling on the bed, he was far too tall for this position to work naturally, so your hips were held up in the air with your knees dangling over the bed. Then you felt something hot and wet on your back door. You glanced back to see that he was extending his tongue again.

“No!” You shrieked and began kicking your legs, but it was no use.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I will not allow you to deny yourself a form of pleasure due to silly mortal social norms.”

How could he talk so clearly with his tongue prodding at your asshole? That same tingling began wherever his spit touched, meaning he wanted your other hole to “relax” like he did with your pussy.

Oh no.

No no no no no no—

“I’m not going to put my cock in your ass,” his voice put your unspoken fears to rest.

Oh, thank god.

“Did you forget I can read your mind? No, I wouldn’t waste my seed like that,” he said firmly, as if the mere notion were insulting.

You rolled your eyes behind your eyelids and instantly received a firm spank to your bottom.

“I could sense that eyeroll,” he scolded.

Before you could respond, the thin, tapered tip of his snake tail tapped at your asshole a few times, as if checking for resistance. The effects of whatever was in his spit had already loosened the muscles, so there was no struggle as it slowly slithered inside.

“There you go, good girl.” His velvety deep voice made you clench around him. “You like that, do you? You like being my good girl?”

“I—it’s,” there was no use in fighting it anymore. “I do,” you murmured into the sheets.

“You are positively adorable.” His laugh reverberated through the room, so loud that the picture frames on the walls shook. “Human women are delightful. Perfect for breeding. I know you don’t think so, but I can tell when someone has motherly instincts. I know that you will be a loving and caring mother to our children.”

Why did his words suddenly make your heart swell? There was no time to question your strange emotions, as he picked up the pace to a brutal rhythm. His firm, heavy balls smacked your clit with each thrust. You didn’t want to think about how full they were, but he just wouldn’t stop cumming. There had to be an end to this at some point. After a while, it all became a blur. You experienced orgasm after orgasm in position after position, cum flowing over from your hole with every new load he released inside of you. At one point, you were on top of him while he used his tail around your waist to help you ‘ride’ him. The soft sheets rubbing against your face were replaced with the cool surface of laminate as he fucked you while you lay face down on the countertops in your kitchen. You vaguely remember fucking in the shower at one point, though you doubt you were actually able to clean up at all. One thing was for certain: you would not be able to walk straight for at least a week.

The sun was beginning to set and your insides ached by the time he deemed you ‘thoroughly bred.’ The mess between your legs had been wiped up with a hot towel, but there was still more of his cum gushing out of you as you sat in his lap on your bed.

“Did you forget about our nightly ritual?” His voice vibrated through his chest as you rested your cheek on his solid pectoral. You had no more strength left to speak, so you blinked slowly at him. “You always scratch my chin before turning off the light,” he clarified.

This massive, intimidating demon who easily overpowered you wanted you to scratch his chin like you did when he was disguised as a cat. The day could not get any weirder. Moving your arm felt like a herculean task, but you managed to lift it up towards his face. He leaned into your touch and purred as you scratched the bottom of his chin. Maybe incubi had more in common with cats than you thought. After a few seconds, your arm fell to your side in exhaustion. He kissed your head and wrapped you up in his gargantuan wings, humming to you as you were finally able to rest.

***

Another long, annoying day at work. At least you were only part time now. The metallic clanking of the garage door opening whirred through the air as you exited your car. Hand on the doorknob, you took a deep breath before opening the door to your house, knowing chaos would ensue.

Instantly, they were on you. The force of their attack pushed you into the adjacent wall, banging your head slightly in the process. The air from their wings ruffled your clothes and sent a chill down your spine. Little clawed hands latched onto your hands, arms, anything they could grab.

“Mom!” A sweet voice chirped at you.

“Hey, mom!”

“Mom’s home!”

“Mom, Jezebel bit my tail!” Cain complained.

“Mom, my fangs are coming in! Can you see?” Lilith stated proudly.

They hugged your legs and tugged on your sleeves to get your attention, five little flying children had been waiting at the door to ambush you the moment they saw the nob turning. With their rosy cheeks and pudgy faces, they almost looked like cherubs with a different type of wings. Just the small addition of claws. And fangs. And snake tails. And horns. All right, maybe they weren’t quite cherubs after all, but you loved them all the same.

“That’s great, sweetie. Just be careful when you play with your siblings. You have to be careful when you play fight now. Jezebel, that wasn’t very nice. There are chew toys you can bite if you feel the need to.”

Azazel, as always, had perched himself on your shoulder, opting instead to just watch the chaos unfold from up high.

“Azazel, honey, be careful with your claws. You’ll rip into my work clothes.”

“Sorry, mommy,” he muttered meekly.

“It’s okay, honey.” You reached up to pet his head, but had to contend with the extra weight caused by Set dangling from your forearm. “Set? What are you doing?”

“Hugging mommy!” He squeezed your arm and rubbed his cheek against you.

You sighed at his antics but couldn’t bring yourself to scold him. Lifting the weight of one little gremlin to pet another would be a good arm work out, at least.

“Are they crowding you again, dear?” A devilishly deep and commanding voice broke through the chaos. Even all these years later, his presence was still formidable. He towered over the door frame and had to duck his head to even walk through it. “Give your mother some space, little ones. How would you like it if we jumped on you every time you entered a room?”

A chorus of cheers erupted from the five little creatures clinging to you.

It was Amon’s turn to sigh in frustration. “Get your tails in the house. Now.”

Reluctant groans and the lazy flapping of wings signaled your rescue from the hoard.

“Finally,” he muttered under his breath. “I’ll be honest, I can’t completely blame them. I’ve missed you as well, my love.”

Such words were nothing new to you, but it brought a flush to your face, nonetheless.

“I... I was looking forward to seeing you too, Amon.”

His large palm stroked your cheek as his fingers petted your hair. It was such a simple, innocent gesture, but it meant the world to you. To both of you. With the utmost reverence he scooped you up and carried you bridal style into the house, using his tail to close the door behind him. You nuzzled into his chest and clung to the fabric of his shirt, closing your eyes in contentment. The notion of an incubus wearing human clothing never ceased being amusing to you. The thin fabric could not contain the heat radiating off his body, but you didn’t mind. It just made him all the more fun to cuddle in the wintertime.

Even though your eyes were closed, you knew he was carrying you to the master bedroom. The door clicked closed behind you, and your body was already settling into nap mode. Resting on the large canopy bed with your husband was your favorite part of any day, and you instinctively curled into his chest as he lay down on the bed and wrapped his wings around you. The smell of his cologne, the warmth of his skin against your lips as you kissed his neck, and his strong arms around you were enough to lull you into a peaceful slumber. For precisely five second.

You heard the skittering first. Little clawed hands crawling along the floor, the quiet flap of wings as they drew closer. Shuffling and the scraping of claws against wood as the door knob was turned ever so slowly.

“Shh! You’ll wake them up,” a whisper echoed through the hallway.

“I’m being quiet. You’re the one making too much noise!” Cain said, in more of a half whisper.

“Both of you shut up!” Lilith wasn’t even _trying_ to be quiet.

“Shut up is a bad word, I’m telling mom!”

“It’s not even one word, stupid!”

“I’m telling mom you called me stupid too!”

At this point, they had given up on their efforts to whisper. Even though they were obnoxious enough to wake the dead, they still insisted on tiptoeing into the room or flying over and landing not so gently on the edge of the bed.

“We can hear you, you know.” Amon’s voice stopped the intruders in their tracks, for a moment. The gig was up, so they were all too happy to openly run across the floor and hop onto the bed.

“Mom~” Azazel landed on the bed and crawled over to you.

“It’s no fair that only dad gets to see you when you come home!” Set and Lilith were practically climbing over each other to get to the bed.

“I wanna take a nap too!” Cain exclaimed.

“You sound pretty energetic for wanting a nap,” you pointed out.

“Yeah, but, I wanna nap with mom and dad!” Cain said as he settled on top of you.

“How come you never want to sleep when I tuck you in for a nap?” You lamented.

“That’s different!” Cain retorted.

“Silence! It is nap time. You may stay if you like, but do not interrupt. Now settle down,” Amon said as he opened his wings for his spawn to crawl underneath them and find a spot to rest. This, of course, resulted in a bit of a struggle and more hushed arguing before Amon used his tail to rearrange the children into comfortable positions. At last, all was quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> little known fact: human women are great for breeding because demon women don't have as strong maternal instincts. Obviously, not all demons are the same just like not all human women are very motherly, but human women have been kind of fetishized in the demon world as great mates.


End file.
